<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleep with me? by shinayashipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861396">sleep with me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinayashipper/pseuds/shinayashipper'>shinayashipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kagerou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Short &amp; Sweet, They're babies and I just want them happy, based on prompt, post-mekakucity actors, where Ayano's alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinayashipper/pseuds/shinayashipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Shintaro can't sleep without Ayano by his side.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Post-Mekakucity Actors where Ayano's alive. Short and sweet drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kisaragi Shintaro/Tateyama Ayano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleep with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this short thing a while back and I just wanted to share it with you guys! It's very short but it's sweet so I hope it gives you a sugar boost. They're all babies and deserve all the good things after everything!<br/>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Shintaro can't sleep without Ayano by his side.</i>
</p><p>It's understanable, after all they've been through. Now that Ayano finally is here again, <i>alive</i> and smiling as brightly as ever, there's no way Shintaro will do anything without her in sight. <i>He won't lose her again.</i></p><p>More than once Shintaro blurts out how he wants them to finally live in the same roof, how he wants to cling to Ayano always, and Ayano finds it cute: how the past Shintaro will never admit his feelings easily like this, but she also feels something wrenching her heart, reminding herself how her <i>death</i> hurts both of them and everyone else.</p><p>-</p><p>It's that time of the night again, when the whole Mekakushi Dan spends a whole day together, chilling around and playing games in Appartment 107 until late at night and all of them ends up either sleeping on the floor or sofas.</p><p>Ayano, being the responsible Big Sister of the group, distributing blankets and pillows for everyone, tucking them all and making sure they're all comfortable, even the ones on the floor. (The floor's carpeted with fluffy carpet so she doesn't worry too much).</p><p>Ayano's going to make herself comfortable on a nearby sofa but she feels a light tug on her sleeve. She turns around to find Shintaro, wrapped in a blanket, his eyes tired and sleepy. There's a silent concern in those eyes, Ayano knows what it is. She smiles.</p><p>"I am not going anywhere, Shintaro." She whispers, afraid to wake the others.</p><p>Shintaro's eyes widen and she can see his cheeks redden even in the dark. <i>Why is this 18 year old boy can be so adorable?</i></p><p>"Ayano," Shintaro whispers back, a slight smile on his face. "Sleep with me?"</p><p> </p><p>Soon after he blurts that out, he flushed even more red than before. "I-I mean- I mean- like, beside me! N-not like- like- <i>that!</i> Y-you know!?"</p><p>Ayano can't help it, she laughs hard.</p><p>(Takane throws a pillow right at them, groaning things about "lovebirds being gross". Both Ayano and Shintaro try to settle down with bright-red faces.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a>My Twitter!</a> and <a>My Tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>